


A Hard Day at Work

by samajama



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee is cancelled (*knocks on wood*) before S4.  FX picks up the show for a couple of episodes so RIB can wrap up the storylines. And they get to do all the things they couldn’t before. The boys are scripted to ‘go at it’ and boy, do they. (Things start in medias res.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Abby](http://merrydiddy.tumblr.com/) because she sent me "Then after the blowjob one Darren would say “Why don’t you come up here and show me how I taste?” and they would make out until they were both hard n ready for round 2." And I cried. And wrote this.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I do not own nor am I associated with Glee, its cast or their affiliates.

Chris is looking into the lighted mirror, trying to fix his contact which he’s certain is  _trying_  to jump out of his eye, when he hears a soft, familiar chuckle behind him.

Darren.

Chris looks up in the mirror and meets the other man’s eyes.  He beams.  “You’re here!”  He jumps up and wraps his arms around his friend.

“I’m here,” Darren breathes into Chris’s neck.  They break apart and Darren asks, “So what the hell are you doing?  Trying to poke your eye out to avoid doing a scene with me?”

Chris rolls his eyes, quickly regretting it as he feels his contact shift again.  He touches he eye and goes back to the mirror.  “ _No_ , but I’m trying to make my contact stay in.  I seriously hate them sometimes.”  He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs.

“Here.”   Chris opens his eyes to see Darren holding a small bottle of eye drops.

“Thanks,” he says, taking the bottle.  “Um…Except I can’t put them in.”

Darren laughs again.  “Come here, man, I got you.”  Darren leans Chris’s head back and holds his eye open with one hand.  He tries to squeeze a drop into Chris’s eye, but he blinks.  “ _Chris._ ”

“ _Darren_ ,” he mocks. “I told you I was no good at this.”  He pouts.

“Hey,” Darren says touching Chris’s cheek.  “I told you, I  _got_  you.”  He shifts Chris’s head back some more.  “Here, look at me.”

Chris looks at Darren’s face, flushing a little, as he stares back with those intense eyes of his.  Chris stares into his eyes and he drops the Visine in his eye once.  Twice.

“See?  I got you.”

 * * * * *

“This is weird.  Everything’s so  _different_ ,” Chris says nodding at the set, then his script.  “Kurt and Blaine get to  _interact_  like boyfriends.  It’s crazy.  And what the hell is this non-scripted section about?”

Darren looks over to where Chris is pointing.  “Looks like Ryan’s giving us free reign.  No one knows Kurt and Blaine better than us so…”

“But  _still_.  Some direction would be nice.  ‘The boys sit on the couch, start kissing, and get frisky’ is not really specific.  Like, what?  We make out?”

“I think we do what we couldn’t do before,” Darren suggests.  “Though I guess that’s not really narrowing it down much is it?”  He laughs, clapping a hand to Chris’s shoulder.  “We’ll just do what feels comfortable, what feels  _right_.”

Chris nods in agreement.  “But what if- ?”

Darren puts a finger to his lips.  “No ‘what if’s.  As long as we don’t whip anything out, Ryan said we’re in the clear.”  Chris still looks hesitant.  “Dude, it’ll be fine.  It’s not like it’ll be weird.  We’re acting.   _And_  you’re a really good kisser.  Don’t worry; I got you.”

 ***

It was finally time for the vaguest scene of their lives; Ryan calls them over and says, “Just  _go_  for it.  Do pretty much anything short of getting  _completely_  naked and fucking, alright?”

Darren puts his hand on the small of Chris’s back and ushers him to the couch, whispering in his ear, “He emphasized ‘completely’ naked, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, so Ryan-speak for ‘wow, I  _hope_  Darren takes his shirt off again,’” Chris whispered back.  Darren snorted.

The two sit down on the couch, and Ryan tells them that they’re just shooting the physical stuff tonight, since it’s late.  He says they’ll have multiple cameras rolling, so they should get it all in one take.

They nod and wait until they hear their cue.  ‘Action’ is called and they both reach out for the other’s face.  Grabbing at each other faces, they smash their lips together.  Darren, or  _Blaine_  really, opens his lips to suck on Chris’s lower lip.

Chris follows suit and sucks on Darren’s top lip.  Darren slides his hand down Chris’s side and gently rests it on his hip, awarding him a small gasp.  He takes advantage of Chris’s open mouth and slides his tongue inside his mouth.

Chris thrusts his own tongue back, pulling their faces closer together, the kiss all tongues and teeth.

Darren pulls Chris’s hip closer to him, and Chris shifts.  He breaks the kiss for a moment, looking Darren in the eyes, asking silent permission.  Darren nods almost imperceptibly and squeezes reassuringly on Chris’s hip.

Chris pulls himself onto Darren’s lap, straddling his thighs. He slides his hands through Darren’s thick curls, thankful they let Blaine stop using the gel.

Darren’s arms wind around Chris’s back, and his hands slide down, tracing out each muscle, bump, groove.  His hands brush Chris’s ass, and Chris moans into his mouth.

Darren continues trailing his hands around back to Chris’s hips, which grind softly into his own.  Darren chokes back a whimper.  His hands fiddle with the bottom Chris’s shirt, thumbing along the edge of his pants.

Chris takes Darren’s hands and presses them under his shirt.  He whines as Darren rubs his fingers over his nipple, gently squeezing.  Chris feels a low tugging in his stomach.

All at once, he feels himself hard as he grinds against Darren’s lap, and just as suddenly, they hear, “ _Cut!_ ”

Chris buries his face in his hands, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m just gonna g-”

Darren grabs his arm.  “Just stay.  Wait ‘til they’re gone.”  Chris nods.

Once the crew leaves, the boys get up and walk to the trailers to change back into street clothes.  After they’re dressed, they walk toward their cars and Chris starts apologizing again, “Listen, Darren, I’m so fucking embarrassed.  I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“What?”

“Don’t be embarrassed.  Why should you be?”

Chris just stares at him.  “Um, maybe because I got a fucking hard-on while I was making out with you and grinding on your lap?”

“Chris, it’s  _fine_.”

“How the hell is that fine?!”

“It felt…good.” 

Chris stops walking.  “W- What?”  Darren shrugs.  “Dare, stop.  Let’s talk about this.”  He stops, looking at the floor.  “Hey, look at me,” Chris says, tilting Darren’s chin up.  “Now, please, just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I… I’m thinking… I felt… Wanted.”

Chris frowns.  “You don’t usually feel wanted?”  Darren shakes his head.  “I really can’t believe that.”

“It’s… Been a while…” Chris raises his eyebrow.  “Since I’ve had sex.  God, did I really need to say it?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  _Oh_.” He kicks at the gravel at his feet.

“Listen.  Why don’t you come over?  We can drink away your feelings.”  He nudges Darren’s arm, making him laugh.

 ***

Two hours and five-or-six-ish beers later, Chris asks again, “So you really don’t feel wanted?”

“No, not lately.  Except for… Well, you know.”  He gestures his hand towards Chris.

“Ugh, can we  _not_  bring that up again?”

“Can we?”

Chris looks at him, waiting for him to elaborate.  “Can we…what?”

“Can we, um, maybe… Oh God, this is embarrassing.  Do you think that, maybe, we could, um, kiss again?”

“Wait, what?”

Darren rushes, “Only if you want to!  Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.  I just- It felt nice, kissing you.  And I thought, think I’d like to kiss you again.  It felt good to be wanted, but it also just felt  _good_.”

“Darren, are you drunk?”

He looks confused.  “No, why?  Okay, maybe a little, but that’s not why I’m saying this.”

“Good.  Because I sort of had an ulterior motive inviting you over.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I guess I wanted to show you that… Oh God, this sounds so cheesy but… I wanted to show you that you’re a desirable person, whether you feel like it right now or not.”  He cups Darren’s cheek with his hand, and Darren leans in to the touch.  “You are, you know.”

“Thanks,” Darren whispers.  “So, um, about that kissing?”

“You’re sure you want to go down this road?”

Darren sighs.  “I have no idea, but right now I can’t get the idea of tasting you out of my head, so-”  Chris cuts him off, smashing their lips together.  He crawls on Darren’s lap again, mimicking Kurt and Blaine’s earlier performance.

Darren is getting hard already, which encourages a slow hip roll from Chris.  Darren moans out his name between their lips before Chris breaks them apart.  “I wasn’t ready to be done with the kissing,” Darren says.

“Me either, but I wanted to try something else,” Chris pants, earning him a cocked eyebrow.  He slides off the couch and onto the floor between Darren’s legs.  He pops the button on Darren’s pants, “This okay?”

Darren nods quickly, lifting his hips up so Chris can pull his pants down.  Chris leans forward and mouths at Darren’s cock through the damp fabric of his boxer briefs.  “This still okay?” he asks, lips brushing with every word.

Darren chokes out a noise of approval.  Chris pulls the rest of the fabric off and stares with what would be an embarrassing intensity in any other setting.  He licks his palm and drags his hand slowly up and down Darren’s cock.

He cups his balls, rolling them in his hand as he licks a stripe on the underside of it.  Chris mouths over the head, licking and flicking his tongue, causing Darren to buck his hips.  He lays his arms over each of Darren’s thighs and grabs his hips with his hands, holding him down.

Darren whimpers.  Chris sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, peeking at Darren through his eyelashes.  The other man had his head thrown back into the couch, eyes clenched shut.

He pulls off.  “Darren.”  Darren groans again.  “Darren.  Look at me.”  Darren complies, still breathing heavily.  “Now I want you to watch very carefully, and don’t look away.  This is still okay, right?”

“Yes.   _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Okay.”  Chris returns to Darren’s dick, taking more into his mouth as it accommodates for his size.  Just before his reaches the back of his throat, Chris takes a deep breath through his nose and locks onto Darren’s lustful gaze.

He sinks down on him fully, gripping onto Darren’s hips to distract him from his gag reflex trying to kick in.  “Holy fucking shit Jesus Christ mother fuck- I- Jesus-  _Chris._ ”

He swallows and hums, sliding back up again.  He pulls off for a moment to smile at Darren and swipe some of the spit that had dribbled onto his chin.

Chris quickly takes Darren into his mouth again, pushing him straight to the back of his throat and he hears Darren cry out, “ _Fuck!_  Chris, I- I’m gonna- I’m gonna come s- soo-”  Chris quickens his pace and Darren threads his fingers through Chris’s hair and holds his head and he tries not to buck his hips again.

Too soon Darren is coming down Chris’s throat and he swallows.  Chris wipes his mouth again and grips his own cock.  Darren starts, “What are you- ?”

“Too close,” Chris says, as his jerks himself once, twice before he’s spilling over his hand.  He wipes his hand on some discarded clothing and lays his head in Darren’s lap, unable to rise off of the floor.

“I wanted to return the favor, you know.”

“I know, but I- You just  _tasted_  so good and felt so, so good.  I wouldn’t have lasted anyway.”

“You like how I taste?”

“ _Yessss._   So fucking good, Darren.”

He smirks down at Chris.  “Why don’t you come up here and show me how I taste?”

Chris climbs up to straddle Darren’s lap and kisses him deeply.  Darren licks Chris’s tongue into his mouth and starts sucking on it.  He moans at the taste in his mouth; it tastes like Chris  _plus_  him.

He cups his hands around Chris’s face, pulling him closer, and he presses his hips up, unable to keep any space between them.

“Keep this up and you’ll get to return the favor in no time,” Chris pants against Darren’s lips.

“Yeah…That was sort of my plan.”


End file.
